<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（SU）回忆 by AKAIAKAI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170029">（SU）回忆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI'>AKAIAKAI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠青金石的回忆与生活。<br/>Jasper中文不确定就干脆叫碧玉，毕竟我不懂石头。</p><p>含胡编的成分。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（SU）回忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠青金石的回忆与生活。<br/>Jasper中文不确定就干脆叫碧玉，毕竟我不懂石头。</p><p>含胡编的成分。感觉青金石患有ptsd一样的症状，她不得不用某些方式减轻那些回忆带来的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿！青金石！”橄榄石拿着磁盘在下面挥舞着手高喊着。</p><p>我将仰望宇宙的目光收回挪到了地面上那个小矮个上，“干嘛？”我不想理她但她真的很有耐心来理我，让一丝空闲都没有钻进我脑里的机会，差不多一整天都有事可干，给农田洒水驱虫带着南瓜随处散步，偶尔会遇到附近的人类，他们有时会来问路，而我会直接告诉他们我不知道。</p><p>“看，又有一颗流星要滑过了，快许愿！”橄榄石指着地平线升起的太阳说道。</p><p>我们在这里等了一整夜的流星，只为目睹它转瞬即逝的光芒，这是只有地球能享受的美好，有着大把大把的时间去看一切你想看的，而不是为了服务钻石们无休止的工作。</p><p>我可以在这里做我自己。</p><p>多么难得啊，不再是哪个宝石底下的某号青金石，而是住在地球谷仓的青金石，自由唯一的青金石。</p><p>我握紧了右臂，但为何恐惧让我迈出的每一步都很艰难。住在地球，看那些电视剧，感受四季里晴雨的转变，去尝试爱上这带给自己痛苦的星球，去遗忘被关在镜中的绝望，走出被怪物一样的情感支配的过去，尝试去爱。</p><p>我想去爱，但我却没有，我觉得心就像被掏空了一样只留下一块漆黑的空缺，空荡的什么也没有。</p><p>爱是一件艰难的事，当仇恨的火焰冷却之时我发现自己什么也没有，失去了故乡，失去了意义。哪里有我的位置，哪里能让我的影子融入其中。</p><p>我不想伤害任何人了。</p><p>我想自由。</p><p>可是我做不到，我只是不断的逃跑再用水隔断一切把自己隔离在人群之外，不断的请求谁来拯救我。</p><p>一只手伸来。</p><p>“嘿青金石，你想和我去野餐吗，水晶战队会全员出动一起参与，你也参与的话会更热闹。”</p><p>另一只手伸来。</p><p>“如果你不想的话，我们也可以一起看看磁带？我们可以再重看一遍。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>磁带插入机器的声音有些刺耳，但这远胜过那些话语。</p><p>电视机投射出的光亮将我们的影子拉的很远，从阁楼一直延伸到了谷仓地面与其他物品的影子杂糅在一起，在月光下不分彼此。</p><p>橄榄石站在吊床旁抱着南瓜与我说了声晚安然后走出了谷仓，我想她今天也许是想观察植物夜间情况吧，但我想我该睡了，虽然宝石不用睡眠，但我喜欢闭上眼后静静地躺在吊床上感受无忧无虑的宁静时光，什么都不去想，或者什么都想。这时我就像在太空中漂流一样，今天也许会落到开满鲜花的星球，明天也许会落到牛奶星上，上面会有三只小猫。</p><p> </p><p>“青金石，我知道你是个怪物。”</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>那一日的回忆突然浮上海面，我猛的睁开眼坐起，看着外面一望无际的田野与月光，我却觉得自己仍在镜中是一名囚徒。</p><p>过去的回忆像漆黑的鬼影尾随着我，我看不到它它却一直在我身旁等待我即将遗忘之际再出现，恐吓我，指着我告诉我你永远无法自由，你没有可待的地方，你会失去一切，你还是一个空壳而里面装满了怪物般的情感。</p><p>拜托⋯离我远点！！</p><p>张开翅膀我逃离了谷仓。</p><p>我该去哪里，我该怎么办，我到底该如何面对现实。</p><p>在独自一人时那鬼影总算露出了真面目，是碧玉，她抓住了我的手腕将我扯到她身边。</p><p>“答应我，我们融合吧，你难道不想复仇吗？你不恨那些囚禁你的水晶战队吗？这就是机会，这就是复仇的时刻。”</p><p>可是我不想复仇。</p><p>化身碧玉的鬼影尖叫着，她直视着我的眼睛时像有一把尖刀直戳到层层包裹的核心让里面漆黑的感情流露出来。感情淹没了我们，锁链把我们拽入黑暗到一丝光也没有的海底，没有生物，只有气泡与黑暗。</p><p>我们像囚笼里的斗兽张开爪子撕扯着对方，用利齿留下一道道伤痕在对方身上。那疼痛的伤痕深刻在灵魂中。</p><p>而我⋯⋯竟怀念这折磨的时光。</p><p>痛苦难忍，却令我想念，当看着一个强大的石英战士被拽入底层挣扎着想战胜我却无能为力的样子我却想笑。</p><p>几千年来的囚禁到底让我变成了什么。</p><p>我好像在吞噬她填补内心的空缺，填补那一片黑暗。</p><p>她在恐惧我。</p><p>而我也开始恐惧我自己，我会不会放任内心的猛兽出笼把她⋯⋯杀死？</p><p>内心的想法令我不寒而栗，我到底放任自己干了什么，我不想再伤害别人了，我只是想逃出这一切回到当初！我想成为曾经的自己却越离越远，我连自己都抛弃了。</p><p> </p><p>睁开双眼，我竟想着那些事飞离了谷仓那么远，站在已是废墟的星际传送站上我看了看周围，仍旧是老样子，从几千年前到几千年后依旧如此，每一颗石头都熟悉的令我不寒而栗，我展开水翼逃离了。</p><p>过去的回忆不堪回首我却无法往前，我只能停留在原地。</p><p>看着升起的太阳我掉头往谷仓飞去。</p><p>停留的原地还有一个家在等待我。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！青金石！！你在哪！！！”是橄榄石的声音。</p><p>我收回翅膀落在了外面搭建起来的小平台上。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“哦！你在这里啊，我想问你你看见了那个绿色的家伙没有，我找遍了也没找到它。”橄榄石从谷仓里的梯子爬上来说着。</p><p>我耸了下肩，“谁知道呢。”</p><p>“哦好吧，我自己再找找。”橄榄石走下了小平台，“但你下次出门能告诉我声吗？”</p><p>“再说吧。”我用余光看了眼橄榄石，她露出了紧张不安的表情，“好吧我会的。”她露出了笑颜，我也是。</p><p>打开电视，是第三季的剧情。</p><p>苦苦追寻的自由原来近在咫尺，只是我还无法接纳这一切。</p><p>我不知道过去的痛苦到底何时能消散，那跟随在身旁的鬼影何时又会出现，但也许我也有一天能击溃它。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>